


Really?

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Broken Bones, Established Relationship, Hurt Steve Rogers, Injury, M/M, Steve Rogers is NOT helping, not that graphic though, tony stark is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony is tired and wants to go back to the tower... too bad Steve and Clint are being children.





	Really?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Free Space” [O3]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

The battle is over. Tony lands on the broken street in the armour and heads over to where the team were gathering. Today was long and exhausting; the sooner they head back to the tower the better. He didn’t know what was more tiring: dealing with the Stark Industries Board of Directors or getting the shit kicked out of him in the Iron Man armour by 74ft lonsdaleite octopus from space.

Tony spots Steve sitting on a large chunk of rubble. He smiles at Tony tiredly as he approaches. He is covered in dirt and blood, but he looks whole. Tony breathes a sigh of relief.

Clint walks over to Steve. “Interesting angle for a finger to go at” Clint says, giving a pointed stare to Steve’s hand. There is a slight twitch of a smile on Clint’s face that Tony finds completely unnerving. He quickens his pace to reach Steve’s side, wanting to make sure he was alright.

Tony comes to a stop next to Steve, resting his left hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Steve looks down at his hand with mild interest. His middle finger is definitely broken. It was swollen, near purple and pointing straight out jarringly. The finger didn’t twitch or bend when Steve tested his hand. With the way it was sticking out it almost looked like Steve was flipping of the world. Tony keeps his mouth shut about that though. Best to keep quiet and get Steve aboard the Quinjet.

Steve lifts his hand up to have a look at his finger, and now as he clenches his hand it really looks like his is flipping off the world.

Tony launches himself forward and grabs Steve’s wrist. If the press got a snap of that they would not hear the end of it for weeks. “Steve… I don’t think you should-” he tries to caution.

Clint bursts out laughing. Clearly unable to contain himself now. Tony sends Clint a disapproving look, even knowing that it wouldn’t stop his laughter.

Steve pulls his hand free of Tony’s grip and lifts up his hand again to give it another look in light of Clint’s mirth.

Tony looks around anxiously to see if anyone is watching them. Pepper was going to flip if this got out.

He turns at the sound of Steve’s laughter joining Clint’s. “Steve, C’mon. Really?” he grounds out “It is not the time or place”. He pulls Steve’s hand down again.

This does nothing for the situation. Steve simply throws his head back and laughs harder. Clint is now bent double. No longer able to stand straight.

“What, are you both 12 now?” Tony groans.

Steve lifts up his hand to Tony, a huge grin on his face.


End file.
